User talk:Literaryman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Catherine Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Literaryman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Saruthelemur (Talk) 01:23, 26 July 2011 H i there Yeah actully what is this wiki? Is it a wiki for a game or what? Thanks bye bye - El-liamo (Talk) 11:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Good work Yeah, I'm just glad to be apart of the community. I see you are an avid contributer to Fallout (I am a fan myself, but I never went to the wiki) and I do my best to contribute to Deadly Premonition and Catherine without spoiling myself much. I've been waiting for Catherine for quite a long time, but now that the wiki has popped up, I am happy to contribute! I just added a page just now and that makes 72 pages. Looks like I have a lot of stuff to sign and I must concur with you on the Fallout opinion. Is Old Time Blues good? Hed Rarlow 10:40, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I saw a lot of stuff being moved a few days back when I was just "A Wiki Contributer" and I just helped organize it a bit by putting categories on the bosses into the characters category. If that's your word on the new add-on, I will make my next investment to "Old Time Blues" as well as "Honest Hearts" Hed Rarlow 10:56, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I liked "Dead Money" and how it ended because I took as many gold bars I can carry and hacked the turret system and got the hell out of there. I heard "Honest Hearts" was anti-climatic, but it's still a Fallout add-on and still has goodies and replay value. I believe this is the last add-on for New Vegas, correct? 4/4 add-ons. Hed Rarlow 11:13, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I need to get all of that and DLC for other games as well. Is there any new level cap in any of the add-ons other than "Dead Money"? I'll really look forward to that too and new equipment, guns, clothing, etc. Hed Rarlow 05:13, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I felt so isolated from everything and I felt like an actual slave in "Dead Money" and it kinda made me depressed, but was really surprised at the same time to make a game do that to you. Especially an add-on. I felt bad because I had to do what was necessary in the end. Hed Rarlow 06:20, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but if you sell it to anyone in the Mojave Wasteland, they only give you about 4,000 caps each and sell the bars higher, correct? Oh, the chips I've found playing "Dead Money". Crappy thing is that you can't replay it unless you have over hundreds of saved files (which I do have) or just starting with a new character. I also have the "Dead Man's Hand". Hed Rarlow 07:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Good to have you back! Sorry your family kidnapped you for manual labor...that sucks. :) - Saruthelemur 13:14, August 12, 2011 (UTC) *Good to be back. It was grueling work, but payed off in the end. My mother surprised me today and gave me her 52" widescreen HDTV. It's huge. Needless to say, I'm now happy all around. Literaryman 05:35, August 13, 2011 (UTC) **52" widescreen HDTV?! Okay yeah I'd say that's worth a few days of work. :) Got any game purchases coming up you plan to play on that behemoth? - Saruthelemur 12:30, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Favor Hey...could you please listen to this and tell me what you think it says? It's Dumuzid's line "I __ the Morningstar". When I played the game, I thought he was saying "I am the Morningstar" like everyone else, but when I ripped the audio file without background music or sound effects, I swear he's saying "I of the Morningstar" or "Eye of the Morningstar" (since that's the line he uses during curses, when his eyes turn purple). Anyway, I had it questionable on the Dumuzid page, but someone's changed it back to "I am the Morningstar" and I need you to tell me what you hear; if I'm crazy, I can leave it as "I am..." and stop thinking about it :) If you think it could be something else, we can re-adjust the page. Thanks! - Saruthelemur 14:29, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Name of the Stage Hi Literaryman, I've modified your post with the name of the stage you talking about The stage with Slipering Ice was the Quadrangle I hope you thanks me for this ;) Darky-Macameau 22:35, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Random Pages So... you are the most active admin. Do you mind deleting these random pages someone created? http://catherinethegame.wikia.com/wiki/DurfeeSantillan464, http://catherinethegame.wikia.com/wiki/AubrieSouthard72, http://catherinethegame.wikia.com/wiki/VivaDuclos246.[[User:HayleykinsLuvsU]] (talk) 2:46, July 21, 2014 (EST)